When Words Fail
by elegant-and-supreme
Summary: "When words fail, do I fail too?" :: I suck at summaries, sorry not sorry.


a/n: holala, I'm getting rid of the useless fanfics I have on my laptop so here ya go. Don't expect too much (cause I'm me jk) cause I wrote this a while back and it was mostly for fun and to give to my friends but yea.

* * *

_When words fail _

_Do I fail too?_

|| shrek the musical ||

* * *

He bites the inside of his cheek, clearly anxious about his plan. He almost turns his back to run straight to his room, but he finds his courage _somewhere _and enters the room. She's seated on the couch, bent over her new laptop, trying to comprehend the technology with her red hair tied up in a frustrated bun. Her hair being tied up was always an indicator of her irritation with everything in this world. It scared him a bit that he knew that.

His strides are as quiet as ever, and only makes her annoyance at him flame as he surprises her by landing on the seat next to her.

"What is it that you want, _Nightwing?_

She spits his name out, which is never a good sign. His hand runs through his black hair, a nervous habit, and though she tries to hide her small smile he knows she found it endearing.

"I'm sorry. Really, _really _sorry. I know I say that a lot, but I always mean it. Now, more than ever."

"Is that intended to be adequate for me?"

* * *

_A slim figured sighed softly by the door of the room. It was blackened considerably, with only one lamp on the table lit up. The boy poring over the numerous papers on the desk was convinced it helped him think better, which may or may not have been true but earth mannerisms still often seemed quite foolish to her. _

_Her slight cough brought his attention to her, and frightened him so that she wondered if there was something more than the ordinary case here. Usually he was observant to the point of nit picking. His mask was on, as ever, and she was sure that deep down, somewhere, a small pang of hurt had just happened. Only, she was so used to it by now, it was only stored in the back of her mind for later analyzing. _

_"Would you like some assistance?" _

_"No."_

_Her eyes practically rolled themselves, growing agitated at the curt answer. The least he could have done was to say a simple 'no, thanks' but of course that was too much for him. She fought the urge to remind him that she was his girlfriend now, and deserved a little more consideration. That card had been brought up too often lately, not that it was her fault, it was only the truth. _

_"All right, then. Are you in need of anything?"_

_His hand was holding his head, slowly massaging the pain away. When he spoke, it was a slip of the mouth, quietly mumbled to himself. _

_"I want… I just need you to leave. Why are you _here_?" _

_A green blast from her hand surprised them both into action. She twisted, ready to run away, but his voice made her stop. _

_"I didn't mean that."_

_"You did not intend for me to hear it, you mean." _

_With tears nearly overflowing, she hurried back to her room, while neither failed to notice she was no longer flying. _

* * *

"I.. I don't know what else to say, Star."

"_Why_?"

And she sounds so heartbroken he's lost. He captures her hand in his, and it's all he can do to stop himself from enveloping her in his arms. He's at a loss for words but he knows, he _knows, _if he messes this up, its over. He's just not sure if he can handle that.

"Before you begin, I would like you to be aware that I did indeed understand that what you conveyed did not refer to that particular night. I realize what you intended to connote was your life."

If he had any plans on blaming her for overreacting, it went right out he window on that one.

"I told you my parents died when I was young, but I never told you how it happened. They were performing on the trapeze, and as I was getting ready to join, the line was cut. They fell and there was no net to catch them. And there I was, unable to do anything, just wishing I had fallen with them. That could happen to you, you know, and it really _would _be my fault this time. I guess.. I don't ever want to have to experience something like that. But you being here, in the Titans espescially... it's kind of asking for it, isn't it?"

Neither say anything for a long while, and though she doesn't agree, she knows its hopeless. He would go into his grave thinking that all the world rested upon his shoulders.

"So, not only did I lose the two most important people to me, I lost the rest of my family too. They brought me to an orphanage where I stayed with kids who made fun of my dexterity and people who got mad at me for having fun. Then I met Batman, he took me on as his ward, in both egos.

Wow, that's something strange to say out loud. Batman's my dad. It doesn't sound real even to me."

Her head shake is more amused than anything else, which she follows with a hand gesture to continue.

"I _guess _I care for him. He did partly raise me, but at the same time, he was a shit father figure."

She cocks her eyebrow at him, making him pull her into his arms so he doesn't have to stare at her knowing expression.

"All _right_, I do care for him. Whatever. The point is, I had to leave and a big part of my life was 'ruined' yet again, for lack of a better word and a need for dramatics. I left behind Alfred and Babs, Catwoman, everyone who had a normal fixture in my life, though most of them weren't exactly normal."

"But now you wish for me to do the departing?" Her voice is skeptical, not seeing the logic behind his words. His answer is halting, as if phrasing it mentally, at first. "I want you to leave me... before I leave you. Or before your leaving...isn't your choice."

The grip on his arm feels like it could literally break his bone, so he tries his best to soothe her. Yet when she speaks, her voice still holds a slight tremor. "How is it that you are certain that you would perform the withdrawing of?"

"I..don't. Not really. It's only, well, everyone that I ever cared about has gone because I left them."

"_Post hoc, ergo propter hoc." _

"Probably. Or maybe some people just aren't supposed to be cared about. Take _Lilo_, from the Disney movie. Her parents died, social services were looking to get her, even her dog eventually chose to desert her."

"I have seen that movie, do not forget. She has a new _ohana." _

Only a grunt comes from him, signaling that he heard. A tinkle of a laughter escapes her lips, and she doesn't try to hide it, hopefully that means she's forgiven him.

"You are my _ohana _now, yes, Nightwing?" She questions and witout turning her head back, she can hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah, I suppose so. With the titans too, don't forget."

"So, you will never disappear from us, yes?"

"Only you would get me to say yes, Star."

Even without glancing at him, she knows he already regrets his answer. It wasn't anything personal, and she more than expected it, but the boy wonder, who was no longer a boy, had always taken attachment as a burden. After all, in their line of work, nothing was permanent. But he had said yes, and had not taken it back. That was enough for her to believe he really cared.

Then the door had to unexpectedly open and ruin their little moment. Beast boy instantly brightened up at the picturesque scene.

"So, everything's all right with the world now? Good for you."

Before he was able to either affirm or negate the statement the redhead stood up and smiled an impish grin.

"I did not say he was forgiven, Beast boy. I was merely content at the moment. In this occasion, words are simply not enough."

* * *

She regrets leaving behind her laptop, but to return for it would ruin the mood she left in her wake. Instead, she picks up the book on her bedside table, aimlessly flipping it while she reflects on what she had done. Some people might have said she had lead him on, but the changeling's interruption had reminded her of her goal. Words and promises had been mentioned before, neither had really changed anything. Sometimes, actions really had to speak louder than words.

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore." Admitting it made him feel better, but not enough to give him an idea. She had walked out, and he had said all that mattered. Wasn't that enough? Why couldn't it be enough?

* * *

The door to her room opens, and as she tries to hide her surprise at how soon he has come, he sits on the bed next to her.

"Star, I don't understand what you want from me. Everything I've said has been true, and I don't know what else to tell you." As if a reflex, she shrugs to his apology. "_Words are wind." _

His shoulders visibly slumped, and as he moved to leave she interrupted him.

"We are never doing the 'moving forward', we are stuck in the same place, and shall always be. Do not misunderstand me, this is not me being cruel, you are aware of how much I trusted my past with you, also."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do."

"That, I cannot tell you."

* * *

She silently floats up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. As much as she loves the sunrise, the other inhabitants of the tower seem to disagree. When she emerges onto the roof there is already a silhouette sitting on the edge of the tower. Though it's a familiar one, the clothes on his back are different from the ones she sees everyday. Today, it's just the normal shirt and jeans.

As she approaches him she notices the piece of black and white material laying untouched beside him. _His mask. _Not wanting to surprise him, she coughs as a signal. He waves his hand at her to show that it's ok. Unsure, she walks forward and stands beside him. Then, coming to a decision, she sits herself down and intertwines their hands together.

"Thank you."

* * *

a/n: it's so corny, I'm sorry (dat rhymes) :-) dont judge me xoxoxo and aND if there are grammatical mistakes it's nat my fault okey (im pretty sure)

also; shrek the musical is lovely I cannot wait for Atlantis to perform it! do listen to it, because SUUUUTTOOOON FOOOOOSTER


End file.
